Pixie Hollow
by Kitty-Writter
Summary: This is a story about 4 friends who lived their lives in Fiore but were in diffrent guilds. Suddenly they decide to leave their guilds to go traveling around Fiore.(rated T for safety)
1. Chapter 1

Ah...Magnolia. The town where the strongest guild in Fiore is Tail. But this story isn't about Fairy Tail's adventures.

Three figures stood at Magnolias train station.

''Where is she? She said to meet her here.''said a boy whith an angry expression. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans whit a white T-shirt and a aqua and black jacket.

''Don't be mad Dan-kun. She'l be here soon. I contacted her before i left. She said that she will be a little late.''said a girl whit a smile on her face. She had long, orange hair. She wore a pink and green dress that end at her knees.

''You coud mention that before mister Static, here got angry''answered a boy whit black hair and red eyes, but one eye was darker than the other. He wore dark blue jeans and a white shirt.

''Hey don't mention my last name! You stupid vampire!'' Dan shouted.

''I'm not stubid. You are.''

''No, you are''

''No, you are''

''Stop the fighting or i'm gona shoot.''said a female voice. And the boys stoped arguing.

''Captain! Your finaly here.''said the boy whit black hair.

''Lance, I told you to not call me that.''said the girl. She was younger that them. She had dep purple eyes and purple hair whit some blue stipes. She wore a white skirt, a blody red and pink kimono top and an aqua scarf.

''Neli-chan! Finaly your here!'' shouted the girl whit orange hair. And then addet a smile.

''Ýep, Lina I'm finaly here.'' said Neli.

'' Ok! Let's get on the train or it's going to leave whitout us.''said Lina.

''Yep. And guy if I see you fighting I will...''try to warn them Neli, but she was cut of by Dan.

''We know. Please don't say it. Where are we going anyways?''askes Dan.

''There is a town that is soroundet by mountains and a big forest. And it's weary near to a town whit a port. But the bad side is that the town where the Sabertoth is, is in a 30 min. walk to that town.''answered Neli.

''S-Sab-b-bertoth. No, no, no. I'm not going there!''shouted Dan.

''C'mon Dan-kun.''whined Lina.

And sudenly something jumped out of Neli's bag.

''What is that?''Lance asked.

''Oh. I forgot to tell you that I got an exceed. Her name is Rose''Neli said whit a smile.

''Hi! Nice to meet ya''said Rose. Her fur was orange colour whit black stripes. She looked like a tiger. She wore a hat, blue shirt and black pants.''Neli, can I have an apple?''she asked.

''No, sorry I don't have any apples whit me.''She answered.

''Ok. Well then I'l go to sleep, again.''said Rose and went back into Neli's bag.

''Ok, Then let's go and by the tickets.''said Neli.

''NO! Noway! I'm not going back there!The master would kill me if he saw me near Saber!'shouted Dan.

''Dan...''says Neli whit a deadly aura sorounding her.

'H**l. The demon awakes. Well her nickname is The Demon Princess'thinks Dan.

''Can we go already?'' asked Lance.

''Ok''said Dan whit fear in his voice. And Neli went to buy the tickets.

**Their names are: Lina Wolfree (17 Years), Dan Static (18 years), Lance Fang (17 Years) and last but not least Neli Midnight (15 years).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks for reading my story. This story will happen around my OC's.**

_**-Time Skip-At the train-**_

They all sed at their seets. Girl on one side, boys on the other. Lina fell asleep.

''So, what are we going to do in that town when we get there?''asked Dan.

''It's simple. We're going to train''Neli said whit a smile.

'Training! Oh no.'Dan thought.

''But captain you're already really strong.''Lance said.

''Yeah. I agree whit vampire for once. You're alredy realy strong. You're a demon slayer.''said Dan.

''I'm not that strong.''

''Yes, you are''Dan and Lance said at the same time.

''Shut up. Or you will feel the anger of a dragon slayer.''Lina said in her sleep.

''Aye''the 3 said at the same time.

''So...do you think your guilds will miss you?''Lance asked.

''What do you think? If they would kill me if they see me?''Dan asked whit sarcasm.

''Yeah. I guess they won't. What about you captain?''

''I gues the only ones who will miss me will be Laki, Lucy, Erza, Mira, Cana, Wendy, Levy...maybe some guys to, Master and the exceeds. That's all.''said Neli and went to sleep.

Lance and Dan stayed awake for some time and then fell asleep.

_**-At Fairy Tail-**_

The guild was noisy as ever. Natsu and Gray where fighting because Erza was on a mission whit Lucy, Wendy and Charle. And sudenly master Makarov walks out of his office.

''Listen, brats.''he shouted.

The guild went in silent mode.

''Master, what hapened?''Laki asked.

''Today on of our Fairy Tail mages left the guild.''he started. Everybody stood in shock.

''She was a great memberof our guild and now she has chosen to take her own path and leave the guild. Her name is Neli Midnight.''finaly master fineshed whit tears in his eyes.

''WHAT''shouted everybody in the guild.

''Who was this person?''asked Natsu.

''Flame brain. You don't remember her?! She's the one who beat you in a fist-fight.''said Gray.

''O-oh. Now I remember. Yeah, my neck still a second she LEFT the guild!?''asked Natsu.

''Yes''answered Laki, Levy and Mira crying.

''Oi, Gramps. Do you know why did she leave?''asked Gray.

''No. But she wanted to tell the guild these words''he pules out a peace of paper and starts to read.

_''Everybody thanks for having me in this guild, but I left and I'm sorry for that. A relly big thanks is to my friends for always being there for me. I was realy lucky to meet you all. I'm not a fairy now, but I will always be a fairy in my heart. So don't be sad I'm sure we will met once more. Godbye Fairy Tail.''_he stoped reading. Tears forming on his eyes.

The guild was sad because a member has left.

_**-Somwhere I don't know where-**_

''So, master can we form a guild.''asked a man whit sand colored hair.

''Yep. The council aproved it. So from this day a new guild will rise. Pixie Hollow''said the one who apears to be the master.

''All we need now is members we alredy have five including us''said his friend.

''That will be easy''said master.

''Yeah, right''answered the other male.

**Thanks for reading. Review if you liked it.**


End file.
